1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank structure that is provided in a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a fuel tank structure that is provided in a vehicle such as an automobile or the like, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-69747 discloses a structure having a separating wall that divides the interior of a sub-cup into a main chamber and an auxiliary chamber. In this structure, fuel flows-in into the auxiliary chamber due to the negative pressure that is generated within a jet pump by the driving of an engine. When the fuel within the auxiliary chamber exceeds the height of the separating wall, the fuel flows into the main chamber. Then, the fuel within the main chamber is sucked from a suction filter.
It is assumed that, as a vehicle travels, acceleration in a specific direction acts on the fuel tank structure (the fuel tank). However, in the structure of JP-A No. 2007-69747, when the amount of fuel within the main chamber (a fuel feed-out chamber) becomes low, the fuel becomes unevenly distributed due to acceleration that is generated, and therefore, there may be cases in which suction from the suction filter becomes difficult. For example, in the structure of JP-A No. 2007-69747, if the separating wall is disposed in a vehicle longitudinal direction, and the main chamber is set at the left side in a vehicle transverse direction and the auxiliary chamber is set at the right side, when acceleration is generated toward the right side in the vehicle transverse direction, the fuel within the auxiliary chamber moves in the direction of moving away from the separating wall. Therefore, it becomes difficult for fuel to flow-in from the auxiliary chamber to the main chamber.
Accordingly, it is desired to be able to reliably supply fuel from a fuel introducing chamber to a fuel feed-out chamber in a case in which acceleration acts on fuel within a sub-cup (a fuel accommodating portion).